


Mind the Ears

by Lasgalendil



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Ears, M/M, PWP, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elf loves Dwarf.<br/>Dwarft loves Elf.</p><p>...wherein Fangorn Forest wishes they'd never visited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind the Ears

“What think you, Master Dwarf?” Legolas asked.

“’Tis a tree, Elf,” Gimli frowned. “Same as the others.”

“You were far more talkative back in Aglarond. Where has your eloquence gone? Have you misplaced it?” the Elf grinned. “Or has it become tangled in your beard?”

“You did not have such harsh things to say about my beard in Aglarond, if I remember rightly.”

“Aye, but there you spoke of nothing else but caves of wonder. Where is your poetry now?”

“You want me to speak of caves of wonder? Very well. Bend over, Master Elf, and I will speak to your heart’s content.”

“Not so!” Legolas laughed. “You prefer me kneeling!”

“Aye,” Gimli agreed. “How else shall I have rest from your teasing? I only suffer you that my ears may have some peace!”

“Suffer me?” the Elf cried. “I knew not that you suffered at all!”

“Peace!” Gimli said. “I will stop your mouth!”

“You must first catch me,” the Elf danced just out of reach, perching on the lowest bough of the weathered oak.

“If you even think for a moment that I’m climbing that tree—“

The Elf licked his lips and stretched languidly.

“Mahal-damnit,” the Dwarf grunted, scrabbling up. “I’m coming.”

“Already?” the Elf sang. “And you told me Dwarves were tireless lovers!”

“Not all of us are as limber as you!” Gimli gripped the tree tightly, puffing in the heat.

“Are you climbing or rutting, Master Dwarf?”

“Both, you impertinent creature!”

“If you believe an oak to be a better lover than I, by all means, continue. I shall watch from here!”

“Mahal-damnit, Elf! Some of us were not built for climbing,” Gimli grunted. “A hand, perhaps?”

“A hand? I thought you preferred my mouth or arse.”

“Sod this! And sod you!”

“All in good time,” Legolas’ eyes sparkled with merriment. “First you must climb!”

“Mahal as my witness, Elf, if you even begin to sing I will shove my cock so far down your pretty throat you will never sing again,” the Dwarf threatened.

The Elf’s belt hit him square in the face. “Mahal-damnit, Elf!” he spat.

But Legolas only hummed and continued to shed his clothing, one piece at a time, strewing it carelessly to fall where it may. “You must hurry, Master Dwarf! Or by time you reach me you will find all your work done for you!”

“Your shoddy work is no match for Dwarven craftmanship. I will yet hear you squeal!”

“In delight, or terror I wonder?” the Elf called. “And is that a threat or a promise?”

“Neither if you don’t help me up, you silly, singing fool!” Gimli said. “I’m stuck, damn you!”

“Shall I tell your lady love the tree to release you?” Legolas asked, now sprawled naked against the bough. “Or do you wish to prolong your impassioned embrace?”

“Lady love—?!” the Dwarf sputtered. “Mahal as my witness, Elf, when I catch you I’ll—“

“Yes?” Legolas asked attentively, one hand caressing his cock. “Do continue, Master Dwarf!”

“Elf,”

“Hhhhmmm,” Legolas sighed.

“Elf…”

“Elf?”

“ELF!”

 “What?” Legolas rolled to frown down at him.

Gimli’s face flushed with heat, pleasure, and shame. “I mean it. I’m stuck. If you want my beard around your pretty arse and my mouth on your cock you’re going to have to help me up.”

The Elf sighed. “Alright, my poor Dwarf. But if I rescue you, then I shall claim a prize.”

“Oh?” Gimli asked. “And what might your prize be?”

“A forfeit, if you will.”

“Aye. I would.”

“You haven’t yet heard my terms!” Legolas laughed.

“No, but I have guessed them.”

“Then you agree?” the Elf asked. “And you are prepared to forfeit?”

“Aye, I forfeit. Now help me up, you impossible tease!”

A long, lean leg trailed down. “Come up, Master Dwarf, if you dare!” Gimli grasped it, and let the Elf draw him up. Panting, he scrambled gracelessly onto the bough.

“Well?” Legolas asked.  
  
“Mahal-damnit,” Gimli sucked in his breath. The branch hadn’t seemed so high from the ground!

“I shall have a care you do not fall,” the Elf promised him, eyes shining. “but first I shall claim my prize!”

“If you must, Master Elf,” he sighed as deft fingers undid first his belt, then parted his tunic and pulled down trousers and undid his breech-cloth. “I am prepared to forfeit!”

“You will have to help me,” Legolas warned him.

“Aye. Seems only fair,” Gimli cradled the Elf’s head gently against his thigh, bringing his cock to rest against that flushing, twitching ear.

“ _Ai, Gimli_ …” the Elf whined, eyes rolling back, already in reverie.

“I’ll go slow, lad,” Gimli promised, guiding the Elf’s head by the hair with two strong hands, gliding along the length of his shaft. “And I’ll be gentle. I know how delicate your Elven ears are.” It was a strange request, to be sure, but Elves would have their own fantasies. And if Legolas wished to have his ears fucked in a Mahal-damned tree while dreaming— _reliving_ —every time they had ever fucked all at once…

Well. He could claim his own prize later. After this his Elf would be happy to oblige him anything, even on the ground.


End file.
